


Trials of Our Own

by Piperandleoxx4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Season 8, Sick Sam Winchester, Suicidal Thoughts, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piperandleoxx4/pseuds/Piperandleoxx4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel returns to his old Trickster ways but is only out to help Sam and Dean. And of course have some of his own fun in the process. MPREG. PLEASE REVIEW. TAKES PLACE DURING THE END OF SEASON 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trials of Our Own

Trials of Our Own

SCENE 1  
*The Trials have taken a major toll on Sam, both mentally and physically. Sam is sitting at the table in the Men of Letters bunker. He’s wearing his old Stanford grey hoodie with a pair of jeans. Sam has 2 trials under his belt and is looking worse with each day. His face is pale his body is weak and wobbly. In front of Sam’s is a pile of books and his laptop. Dean walks into the room holding a tray with breakfast on it. He puts it in front of Sam.*

DEAN  
Eat up.

*Sam looks at he food disgusted. He pushes it away.*

Come on you got to eat something.

SAM  
I’ll pass.

DEAN  
You still nauseous? 

SAM  
Nauseous, exhausted, achy, dizzy, feverish. It’s like the flu but on steroids.

*Sam starts to have a coughing fit.*

DEAN  
Maybe I should take you to the hospital.

SAM  
They won’t be able to do anything for me. Have you heard from Kevin?

DEAN  
No not a word.

*Sam sighs*

SAM  
I just want this to be over.

DEAN  
You and me both kid.

SAM  
I’m just sick and tired of being well sick and tired. I used to see a light at the end of this tunnel but it’s just getting darker and darker.

DEAN  
Sam what are you saying?

SAM  
Exactly what I said. Everything is just starting to look bleak.

*Sam weakly gets up from the table and stumbles to his room.*

SCENE 2  
*It’s the next morning and Dean is getting up out of bed groggily. He stumbles down the hall into the bathroom. Still staring down at his feet he turns the faucet on and splashes water on his face. With his eyes closed he grabs a towel to wipe off his face. He opens his eyes and looks in the mirror to see a women staring back at him. She was his height, had green eyes, freckles and her hair was short.*

DEAN  
What the hell!

*He then realizes that his voice is much higher than usual.*

Oh my God!!!

*Sam comes stumbling in with his gun. Dean turns around.*

SAM  
Who the hell are you?

DEAN  
Whoa Sam it’s me! I’m not a shape shifter.

*Sam doesn’t lower his gun and cocks it.*

Okay, okay your girlfriend died in a fire, you were addicted to demon blood, um when you were 13 you stuck out with Kelly Mullen and you cried to 3 days straight!

*Sam lowers his gun.*

SAM  
Dean? What the hell happened? You’re a girl.

DEAN  
I can see that!

SAM  
Well what did you do?

DEAN  
What makes you think I did something?

SAM  
Because you’re a girl Dean!

*Dean gets another looks at himself in the mirror.*

DEAN  
Aw man how the hell do I fix this?

*Sam starts to chuckle.*

Oh do you think that is funny?

SAM  
Well you got to admit it’s a little funny.

DEAN  
Sam I’ve got boobs and a-

*Dean can bring himself to say it and Sam starts laughing in hysterics. Gabriel than appears into the bathroom. Sam stops laughing.*

Gabriel  
Hello boys.

SCENE 3

GABRIEL  
Dean, looking good, did you get some work done?

SAM  
How are you alive? Lucifer killed you.

GABRIEL  
Nope he killed a clone of me. What, you really think I would actually go up against Lucifer? Please, it’s not like I had a death with. But now that everybody thinks I’m in dead I’m back in witness protection.

DEAN  
So what now you’re back to being a full time trickster again? And let me guess you’re the one behind my little gender bend here.

GABRIEL  
You got that right.

DEAN  
All right then reverse it.

GABRIEL  
Not yet.

DEAN  
Excuse me?

GABRIEL  
What you don’t like your new body? You got a good body one ya Deana. Nice rack by the way.

*Sam holds back a laugh and Dean crosses his arms covering his chest.*

No see I’m doing this for a reason. And you two chuckleheads have to figure it out.

DEAN  
We don’t have time for this. We’re trying to-

GABRIEL  
Close the gates of Hell? Yeah I know. Not feeling too good are we Sam? From the looks of you it seems like you’ve completed 2 trials already.

SAM  
Well if you know all this then you know that we’re on a time crunch and don’t need to be dealing with-

GABRIEL  
Then make time. I want you to complete 3 Trials of my own.

DEAN  
You’ve got to be kidding me…

GABRIEL  
Each Trial has a title: “Laughter, Love and Fun” You’ve already completed laughter. That’s what this whole “Freaky Friday” business was about. Believe it or not this is to help you.

DEAN  
Help us? Last time you helped us you killed me over 100 times and then put us through T.V. Land. So screw you and your definition of “help.”

*Gabriel walks over to Dean.*

GABRIEL  
You really want to argue with an Archangel especially one with an imagination like mine?

*Dean doesn’t answer.*

Good. The faster you complete these Trials the faster you can get back to closing your Gates of Hell. Think of it as a mini vacation.

SAM  
Yeah some vacation.

GABRIEL  
Have fun boys.

*Gabriel snaps his fingers and disappears then Dean turns back into a man.*

DEAN  
Oh thank God.

SAM  
So what did Gabriel mean by Trials?

DEAN  
Who the hell cares? I’m back; we’ve defeated him before we can do it again. And the faster we can get back to our Trials.

SAM  
Dean you know that’s not the way it works with him. We gotta play by his rules.

*Dean sighs.*

DEAN  
All right the next Trial is love right? So what are we supposed to do, hug it out and share our inner feelings?

*Sam laughs*

SAM  
Yeah, I hope not.

SCENE 4  
*Later on that evening Sam walks down the hallway where his room lies. He opens his bedroom door and replacing his room is a suburban living room.*

SAM  
Hey Dean…

*Dean comes up behind Sam.*

DEAN  
What do you-

*Dean notices the living room in Sam’s bedroom.*

Oh my God.

SAM  
Should we go in?

DEAN  
I guess so.

*They proceed to walk into the suburban living room and the door closes behind him. All of a sudden Sam doesn’t feel or look sick anymore. They turn around and Sam’s bedroom door turns into the inside of a front door of a suburban house.*

SAM  
It can’t be.

DEAN  
What?

SAM  
This was the house that Amelia and I lived in.

DEAN  
You mean when I was in Purgatory?

SAM  
Yeah, but I don’t get it. What’s Gabriel trying to pull here?

*Amelia walks into the living room.*

AMELIA  
Sam what are you doing out of bed? You know what the doctor said.

*Amelia walks over to him and kisses him.*

You don’t want to go into early labor do you?

SAM  
What?

*She pulls away from the hug and touches his very pregnant stomach. Sam looks down at his stomach and his eyes get wide.*

Oh my God! I’m pregnant!

DEAN  
Holy crap!

AMELIA  
Yes…you have been for 9 months. What’s gotten into you?

SAM  
You don’t see something wrong about this?

AMELIA  
I know that it’s unconventional but Dr. Wess said that he’d take care of you. And Dean what are you doing here? Lisa must be worried sick.

DEAN  
Lisa? Lisa Braden?

AMELIA  
What other Lisa is there?

*Amelia chuckles*

Now why don’t you go so you can let your brother get some rest?

SAM  
You know what Amelia I’ll be up in a minute.

AMELIA  
Okay don’t be too long.

*Sam smiles and Amelia heads upstairs.*

DEAN  
I can’t believe this. You’re pregnant dude, like full on pregnant.

SAM  
Yeah I know.

DEAN  
Gabriel sure does have a sick sense of humor.

SAM  
You’re telling me.

DEAN  
Upside, at least you don’t have the Trials flu anymore.

SAM  
And now I have a baby inside of me. Not exactly on ideal trade.

DEAN  
Right, so what’s our next step?

SAM  
You go to Lisa and I’ll be with Amelia.

DEAN  
We’re not splitting up.

SAM  
I don’t think we have a choice.

DEAN  
Sam, I promised myself I would never see Lisa after what Crowley did to them. I just can’t.

SAM  
Look the Trial is called Love; maybe Gabriel wants us to rekindle with our old flames. We didn’t really end on good terms with either of them.

DEAN  
But why would he care about our old love lives?

SAM  
I don’t know. Keep your cell on your. Call me if you need me.

DEAN  
Likewise preggo.

*Sam rolls his eyes.*

SAM  
Nice.

*Dean smiles and leaves.*

SCENE 5  
*Sam walks upstairs into their bedroom and Amelia is in bed reading. Sam gets in bed with her.*

AMELIA  
So are you going to tell me what’s gotten into you lately?

SAM  
I think this pregnancy has just messed up my brain a little. So remind me, what happened to Don?

AMELIA  
He’s probably somewhere across the eastern seaboard by now. Me and him tried to work again but it just wasn’t the same. And then after you closed the Gates of Hell-

SAM  
Wait you know about that?

AMELIA  
Of course I do. You told me about it after the battle. We started where we left off with you wanting a normal life, a family.

*She rubs his stomach.*

And with me starting my own veterinarian hospital. 

SAM  
And I got pregnant by…

AMELIA  
My God you must really have a bad case of pregnancy brain. It was Gabriel.

SAM  
Gabriel?

AMELIA  
Yeah I couldn’t get pregnant and you really wanted to start a family so Gabriel did us a solid.

SAM  
By making me pregnant? Have we never heard of adoption?

AMELIA  
It was Gabriel’s idea. He said he didn’t want the Winchester bloodline to end

*Amelia kisses Sam.*

SAM  
I missed this.

SCENE 6  
*Dean knocks on Lisa front door and Lisa opens it.*

DEAN  
Lisa?

LISA  
Dean where the hell have you-

*Dean embraces her with tears in his eyes. Lisa is confused.*

LISA  
Um Dean, are you okay?

*Dean stops hugging Lisa.*

DEAN  
Yeah I’m fine I just missed you is all.

*Dean walks into the house. Ben rounds the corner in his pajamas.*

LISA  
Oh I’m sorry honey did we wake you?

DEAN  
Ben?

*Dean walks over to Ben and gives him a large embrace.*

BEN  
Dean, are you drunk?

DEAN  
What? No.

BEN  
I swear mom ever since you married Dean he’s changed.

DEAN  
Married? We’re married?

LISA  
Okay no more Gin for you. Lets get you to bed.

DEAN  
Wait.

*Dean kisses Lisa hard.*

DEAN  
I’m never letting you go again.

SCENE 7  
*Sam is sleeping in his bed when he feels a sharp pain in his lower back. He wakes up immediately and gets out of bed. He starts packing up and down the bedroom. Amelia wakes up and turns the light on.*

AMELIA  
What are you doing?

SAM  
I’m fine go back to sleep.

AMELIA  
I can’t sleep with you pacing around the room.

*Sam puts his hand on his lower back and groans.*

Are those contractions?

SAM  
What? No! My back just hurts is all…every couple of minutes or so.

*Amelia gets out of bed and goes in the closet and grabs a packed suitcase.*

Where are we going?

AMELIA  
The hospital sweetie, you’re in labor.

SAM  
I’m not in labor I’m f-

*Sam gets a contraction that rips through his stomach. He yells in pain and grabs on to the bedpost with one hand and with the other grabs his stomach.*

AMELIA  
Just breathe.

*Lisa and Dean are sleeping when Dean’s phone starts to ring. Dean reaches for it on his nightstand.*

DEAN  
Hello?

AMELIA  
Dean its Amelia, Sam’s in labor.

*Dean sits up in the bed.*

DEAN  
Now?

AMELIA  
Yeah meet us at Memorial Hospital.

*Dean hangs up*

LISA  
Who was on the phone?

DEAN  
It’s Sam he’s going to have the baby. Amelia told me to meet them there at the hospital.

*Lisa gets out of bed.*

LISA  
Okay I’ll wake up Ben and you grab Melissa. Don’t forget her diaper bag.

DEAN  
Melissa?

LISA  
Yeah, our daughter.

DEAN  
I have a daughter…

LISA  
It’s been a year; I would of thought the shock would have worn off by now. Now hurry up.

*Dean gets out of bed and walks over to Melissa’s room. He looks in the crib and see’s an infant sleeping. He picks her up and holds her close.*

DEAN  
Hi Melissa. You’re beautiful. 

Dean kisses her on top of her head.

SCENE 8  
*Sam is in the hospital bed. Dean knocks on the door and walks in.*

DEAN  
Hey how are you feeling?

SAM  
Not that great but I’ve had it worse, right?

*Dean chuckles.*

Amelia do you mind if I can have a second with my brother?

AMELIA  
Sure I got to talk to the doctor anyway.

*Amelia kisses Sam on the forehead and walks out the room.*

SAM  
How’s Lisa?

DEAN  
Great. Here I’m married and Lisa and me have our own kid together.

SAM  
Wow congratulations. 

DEAN  
I think I know what Gabriel meant by calling this the Love Trial. I’m back with Lisa and Ben, I’ve got my own kid and I’m married. These are all things that deep down I’ve wanted.

SAM  
What about me? Last time I checked I wasn’t wishing to be pregnant.

DEAN  
No but you’ve always wanted a family and to be with Amelia. And from what you’ve told me, you almost had that. I think being pregnant is just Gabriel at his finest.

SAM  
Yeah and his sense of humor sucks. So how do we complete this Trial?

DEAN  
Uh yeah I’ve been thinking about that. I think you have to give birth.

SAM  
That’s ridiculous.

DEAN  
Sam, this whole thing is ridiculous.

*Sam gets a contraction.*

SAM  
I’m going to kill Gabriel. 

DEAN  
Just breathe through the pain.

SAM  
Oh shut up.

SCENE 9  
*Amelia is holding Sam’s hand as he works his way through a contraction. A doctor walks in.*

DR. WESS  
Ready to meet your baby?

SAM  
Yes, finally.

*Dr. Wess gets in-between Sam’s legs.*

Um wait, what are you doing?

DR. WESS  
Well how else do you expect it to come out?

SAM  
I was just thinking…

DR. WESS  
Come on Sam lets get you pushing.

*Dr. Wess puts Sam’s legs in stirrups and he begins pushing. Dean is in the waiting room with Lisa, Ben and Melissa. Lisa is holding Melissa in her arms.*

DEAN  
How do you think he’s doing?

LISA  
I’m sure he’s fine.

*They then hear a loud painful scream come from the delivery room. Dean stands up.*

DEAN  
I should be in there.

LISA  
Amelia is with him, I know it’s hard but you just have to have faith.

*Lisa grabs his hand and gestures him to sit down. Sam is continuing to push and holding Amelia’s hand.*

DR. WESS  
One more push Sam.

*Amelia whispers in Sam’s ear.*

AMELIA  
Come on baby you can do this.

*Sam pushes with all of his strength.*

SAM  
Nnnggghh!

*The baby’s cry fills the room. Amelia and Sam smile and start to cry. Amelia kisses Sam.*

DR. WESS  
Congratulations, it’s a boy!

*Dr. Wess wraps the baby in a blue blanket and hands it over to Sam.*

You did a great job Sam.

SAM  
Thanks doc.

*Dr. Wess leaves the room. Amelia is standing over Sam’s shoulder.*

AMELIA  
Look at what we did.

SAM  
What should we name him?

AMELIA  
Baby we all ready agreed on John.

SAM  
Right sorry I must of forgot.

*Dean walks in with Ben and, Lisa holding Melissa, trailing behind him.*

DEAN  
Up for some visitors?

SAM  
Yeah of course come on in. Guys I’d like to introduce you to John Winchester.

*Dean smiles at the name. Sam sees Melissa.*

Is that Melissa?

DEAN  
Yeah.

*Dean smiles at Melissa.*

SAM  
She’s beautiful Dean.

DEAN  
Takes after her Mom.

*Dean walks over to Lisa and kisses her.*

I love you.

*Sam looks down at John and then up again at Amelia.*

SAM  
I love you.

*Sam kisses Amelia.*

SCENE 10  
*Sam and Dean end up back in the Men of Letters Bunker.*

SAM  
What happened? Why are we back?

DEAN  
I guess we finished the Trial. On to the next one I guess.

SAM  
So what is Gabriel just getting his kicks off of this or what?

DEAN  
Hell if I know.

*They walk further into the Bunker and in their library there was a television set, a 6 pack and an array of snacks.*

I don’t get it. What does he want us to have a movie night?

*Sam chuckles.*

SAM  
No, he wants us to have fun.

DEAN  
What? 

SAM  
Gabriel said the final Trial was called “Fun” so I guess that what we’re supposed to do.

DEAN  
That’s stupid. You can’t force two grown men to have fun.

*The T.V. turns on by itself and the beginning of a Chuck Norris movie begins.*

No way.

SAM  
We haven’t seen this movie since we were kids.

DEAN  
Well…I guess…while we’re here we could…watch the movie. It couldn’t hurt.

*Sam and Dean sit in the chairs, grab a beer and enjoy the movie. They both finished the six-pack and ate most of the snacks. During the movie they laughed and cheered but most of all had fun. The credits start rolling and they were smiling from ear to ear. The television turns off.*

GABRIEL  
What the hell?

*Gabriel shows up behind them.*

GABRIEL  
Hello boys.

*Dean and Sam are surprised.*

DEAN  
You son of a bitch.  
8  
*Sam and Dean get up from their seats.*

GABRIEL  
So did you enjoy your Trials?

SAM  
Short of me giving birth.

DEAN  
And turning me into a woman, yeah.

GABRIEL  
Good so we can agree, I did a good thing.

DEAN  
Yeah but why? What’s your end game? What do you get out of this?

GABRIEL  
Don’t you guys get it by now?

*Sam and Dean look at each other confused.*

You boys are lucky you have your looks. Every time I intervene with your lives, whether you like it or not, I teach you a lesson. First it was to help Sam cope with the fact that Dean was going to hell and the second was to drill into your heads that Lucifer was going to wear Sam to the Prom. This time it’s to help you understand that it gets better.

 

DEAN  
“It gets better”? A fricken bullying campaign add. That’s what all of this was for?

GABRIEL  
Closing the Gates of Hell is a suicide mission for Sam.

DEAN  
No its not.

*Dean looks at Sam who glances away from Dean.*

Is it?

*Sam doesn’t respond.*

No. No you were the one who steered me away from that ledge and you’re looking to jump off it? You promised!

SAM  
I know! I’m sorry but you don’t feel these Trials Dean. We’ve been spinning our wheels for a while now and I was starting to-

DEAN  
Give up.

SAM  
Not give up. I was getting tired.

GABRIEL  
Yeah I know, but I also know that you can complete the Third Trial. Everything that happened in my Trials can happen to you, if you let it.

SAM  
I can give birth and Dean can turn into a women?

GABRIEL  
Except that. I had to have a little fun didn’t I? Once you complete these Trials Sam, you’ll be able to laugh again and be with Amelia and have that family. And Dean you’ll be able to reunite with Lisa and Ben and have your own kid. Hope isn’t lost with you two; you just have to keep fighting. I can promise there is a light at the end of the tunnel.

DEAN  
So you basically wanted us to laugh, love and have fun?

GABRIEL  
I want to remind you of what all that felt like. Think of it as motivation to complete the final Trial.

SAM  
Wow, well I don’t know what to say. Thank you Gabriel.

GABRIEL  
Ah don’t mention it. Just slam the door on those Sob’s and we’ll call it even. Later boys.

*Gabriel snaps his fingers and disappears. Everything goes back to normal. The T.V. in the library disappears along with the snacks and the beers and Sam instantly feels the effects of the Trials. Feeling weak Sam sits down.*

DEAN  
Hey you okay?

SAM  
Yeah, just back to normal. It was nice to have a break you know?

DEAN  
Yeah. 

SAM  
Time to get back to work.

*Sam grabs a book in front of him and starts reading.*

DEAN  
Wait before we continue this I want to make sure that your good.

SAM  
Yeah I’m good.

DEAN  
Right. You say that but…I want to make sure if things don’t go our way and you don’t get that future that you don’t just go off and end things.

SAM  
I know.

DEAN  
Look man, I know what your going through ain’t easy and it pains me to watch you go through it all but if you decide to end it all your not just leaving a crapfest of a world. You’re leaving me in this crapfest of a world. I’m doing this without you.

SAM  
You’re right and you won’t have to. I’m not going anywhere. I promised that I’d see this through and I’m going to do just that. 

DEAN  
Good. I’m going to make us some grub. 

*Dean goes to walk to the kitchen.*

SAM  
Hey Dean.

*Dean turns around.*

Thanks for not giving up on me.

*Dean smiles.*

DEAN  
Wouldn’t dream of it.

*Dean continues to walk to the kitchen and Sam starts to do his research.*

 

THE END


End file.
